Oh what to do for Mother's Day
by Jillkun-ness
Summary: While Kyoya's out sick, Tamaki asks the other hosts what to give Kyoya for Mother's day. That unfortunately doesn't go well. What will he do now! one-shot. Slight TamaKyo.


"Oh what to do for Mother's Day"

* * *

Tamaki Suoh was pacing the marble floors of the third music room. No, it was not his usual strides of princeliness nor was it out of happiness or excitement. Tamaki was pacing with agitation. His head was placed in his hand thinking as his polished shoes tapped across the floor. Hikaru, Kaoru, Mori, and Honey sat at one of the tables watching Tamaki with interest. They had nothing else to do since it was Sunday, and they had no ladies to host.

"What's wrong with Tama-chan?" Honey asked.

"Wish I knew Honey-senpai." Hikaru said. Kaoru and Mori nodded in agreement. Just then Haruhi walked through the grand doors.

"Sorry I'm la-"

"HARUHI!" Tamaki cried clinging onto her. Haruhi squirmed in his grasp. She looked up at him seeing the look of dread in his eyes.

"Senpai, what's the matter?"

"Oh Haruhi! Kyoya is sick!" Tamaki cried. She raised an eyebrow.

'Kyoya-Senpai is sick? That's weird considering he owns many health businesses.'

"That's…um…sad and all…" Kaoru began.

"…But why are you making such a fuss over it?" ask Hikaru.

"Oh I know!" Honey exclaimed giddily. He skipped over with Mori and showed a small calendar.

"It's Mother's Day." Mori said in his usual monotone voice.

"That's exactly correct Mori-Senpai!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I was planning to take all of us to the amusement park, but now he's out sick! We have to at least give a present to Mommy! I want it to be special!" Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Tono, I don't think Kyoya-Senpai will be happy if we stopped by while he's sick." Hikaru shuddered how scary he already is in the morning.

"Not to worry! I'm sure he'll be fine." The twins looked at him with disbelief.

"Do you have a present in mind?" Haruhi asked. Tamaki opened his mouth and raised his finger as if he was about to say something.

"Uh…No." Tamaki pouted.

"Maybe we could give him cake!" Honey suggested.

"Mitsukuni, Kyoya doesn't like cake." Mori replied. Hikaru and Kaoru put their arms around Haruhi with a devilish grin.

"What if we let Kyoya-Senpai…"

"…Raise Haruhi's debt?"

"Not even!" Haruhi yelled. Soon, they all started bickering as Tamaki just stared at them and walked away.

* * *

"That's it!" Tamaki exclaimed slamming his hand against a windowpane. People stared at him in fright. He had been trying to look for a good Mother's Day gift for Kyoya around town, but all they had were chocolates and flowers. It was already getting late, and Kyoya's maids and butlers don't let anyone in after dark. "This is hopeless. I'll just go visit his house and greet him Happy Mother's Day." He mumbled dissatisfied with his decision.

When he finally made it to Kyoya's room, he found Kyoya asleep in his bed, and Haruhi putting a couple of flowers in a vase. Haruhi turned her head to Tamaki.

"Oh, hello Senpai." Haruhi greeted.

"Haruhi! What are you doing here?"

"Well, after everyone cooled down, we noticed you were missing. Mori-Senpai told us you had left without sating a thing." Tamaki grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Haruhi smiled.

"It's okay. It was actually our fault though. We felt bad that we couldn't help you with anything. Since we couldn't agree on what to get him, we just decided to get him different things. See?" She pointed to all the assorted gifts.

"Of course, the cake is from Honey-Senpai," She gestured to the decorated cake that said "Happy Mother's Day Kyou-Chan!" in icing. "…And that card over there is from Mori-Senpai." She said pointing to the card on Kyoya's bedside table. Next to the card was a little doll. Tamaki went ahead and grabbed it.

"Hey, I recognize this handsome fella! It's a tiny doll of me!" Tamaki said hugging it lovingly. Haruhi sweat-dropped.

"Yeah…those are from the twins." Haruhi said uneasily.

"Really why would they give Kyoya a doll of me?" His eyes followed back to the table. "Who brought the pins and needles?"

"The twins." Haruhi's smile twitched.

"These are all great gifts, but I still don't have one for Kyoya!" Tamaki flailed.

"I'm sure you'll find one, Senpai. You know, the best gift is the one that comes from the heart." Haruhi stated before walking out the door.

'Why does she always give me riddles like that.' Tamaki got his attention back on Kyoya. He smiled as Kyoya slept soundly. He kneeled next to him. "A gift from the heart, huh?" Tamaki placed his head in his hand. He stared a Kyoya watching his chest move up and down. His face was still a bit red from the fever. Tamaki felt his forehead. It wasn't as hot as he thought, but it was still warm. Tamaki's hand slid down to his cheek and smiled.

"Here's my gift." Tamaki gave him a chaste kiss on the forehead. "A kiss from Daddy." Tamaki looked down at his face. Kyoya was awake and not to mention grumpy. A dark aura was emitting out from him.

"Tamaki…" Kyoya said rising up from his bed.

"Eep! Gotta go!" Tamaki ran right out the door. As he did he thought,

'Did his face seem redder than usual? Hm, must be the fever.'

Jill: Weird, I thought this would be longer. And yes Kyoya was actually blushing *gasp*. I don't really like this one -_- I know I'm really late for this but HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!R&R plz!


End file.
